Time Will Fly
by Capella D. Lestrange
Summary: *on hiatus for the school year*
1. Submit a character

**Hi! Well, let me just get something out. I DON'T CARE IF YOU REPORT ME. And you have to read all of this.**

**So, this is a story where you can submit your own characters.  
>But I want unique characters. Not everyone can be super loyal and nice and funny. I need some bad guys too. I want super unique characters with problems of their own and good qualities and bad qualities. Whether its relationship problems, academic problems, family problems. They can be minor or major, just different. Reading too much is not a bad quality. Neither is sleeping too much. I don't want joy and happiness shining out of every pore on their body. I want variety. I want individuality. I want characters with distinct personalities. I want people who are different. As if I haven't made that clear enough.<strong>

**I will be taking up to 10 OCs. Their age doesn't matter as long as I have a variety. I'm cutting the line there. You guys have until July 19th****to submit. That's as far as I'm going, no exceptions. You can submit up to 2 OCs. None of them can be kids of the big three. Your character can easily be different without having weird physical features. **

**Romance and friends and enemies…  
>Well, if you are one of the first few to submit, then you can leave that part blank and PM me later to tell me your choices. There will be romance, yay! But only a few couples. And I will be picking the pairs. And as for friends, please do not send me someone who is friends with everyone. There is only one person who can do that, and that is me. Ya'll have freedom to pick anybody for your friends. I want some people to be friends with the mean kids, if you guys bother to submit some.<br>Enemies… That is a fantastic topic. Yes, have as many enemies as you want. But please, don't always put the mean girl or the bully. You guys have complete freedom when it comes to choosing enemies. You can pick canon characters for enemies. Maybe a rival in classes or sports. That would work.**

**And this story takes place a year before the ****lightning theft****. I will have a character in this story also, so there will be a total of 11 OC' character will be posted in the reviews. That's pretty much it. The next chapter will be/is called "Camp Role Call". There I will list all the accepted Campers. This is most definitely NOT first come-first serve. I will pick the best characters who I think will be the most fun to write and if I think they would add some cool stuff to the story. Now here's the form!**

***= optional**

**Basics**

Full Name (First, Middle* Last, Nickname*):

Age:

Gender:

Parents:

Birthday*:

Hometown*:

Family (siblings):

Motto/Saying:

**Appearance**

Eye Color:

Hair Color:

Skin Color:

Height:

Weight*:

Attractiveness (1-10):

Makeup? :

Scars/Tattoos/Piercings*:

Anything else?*:

**Clothes**

Casual (what they wear when they are not in armor):

Armor (their armorand what they wear underneath that):

Formal:

Casual winter*:

Jewelry*:

Anything else?*:

**Personality**

Good Qualtiies:

Neutral Qualities*:

Bad Qualities:

Intelligence (1-10):

Sociable (1-10):

Anything else?*:

**Other**

Likes*:

Dislikes*:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

General Academic Performance:

Skills:

Talents (outside of camp stuff)*:

Favorite color*:

Love Interest? (yes, if you want one. No, if you don't)*:

Friends:

Enemies:

Pet*:

Dormitory Description (A short description as to how your character decorates their portion of their dorm)*:

Theme Song*:

Quotes*:

Anything else?*:

**Just a heads up, if you fill out most of this there will be a bigger chance that I will write bigger sections of the story in your character's POV. And if you are very detailed. I apologize for being so thorough with my instructions. Have fun with it!**

**~JEN~**

**+you are allowed to be friends with any other oc's that may have been submitted.**

**+if you are selected i will PM you for your characters background Information. **


	2. Roll Call

**AN: Okay I have made a list of people. I tried to choose the people who would make the story more interesting. If you aren't on the list that doesn't mean you won't be in the story you might be a minor friend to a major character. So, here you go.**

Apollo Cabin

Raven Lila Brown  
>Abgail Helen Johnson *Abby*<br>Delaney Rose Tyler *Rose*

Ares Cabin

Robin Brown  
>Linsey Kendra Smith<p>

Athena Cabin

Jaylin Crystal George  
>Elijah Hahn<p>

Hermes Cabin 

Lauren Lynne Bryan *Ren*

Minor god(dess) kids that are in the Hermes Cabin

Corbin Alexander Hyde (son of Nemesis)  
>Ian Erin Colt (son of Khione)<br>Daedalus Tyler Weathington (Son of Chaos)

**Also! If you were not selected I have three spots for later in the story one is taken but two are open so you will need to pm me if you want the details about the spots.**


End file.
